Relative Weirdness
by kirallie
Summary: Xover with XFiles. Set post season 1 Buffy. Xander heads to DC after his mothers death and learns something interesting about her past and his family.Will be XanderAlex eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy or X-Files, wish I did. Not doing this for money, etc, etc…_

_Yeah, I did it. I've started another fic. And it's another Xander centred crossover with the X-Files, oh well. This is a trial chapter; it will be continued depending on reviews.  
__Set just after season 1 Buffy, I heard somewhere that they were 15 then and I'm letting Xan have his birthday in the holidays so he's just turned 16. X-Files is before Krycek is Mulder's partner. No pairings yet although I do have one in the back of my mind for Xan that would be fun to use just to mess with two characters heads. I'm an Aussie, I know near nothing of the FBI or Washington DC so please excuse errors in those areas. Will be AU for both._

**Chapter 1**

Xander smiled nervously at the man behind the counter. He really wanted to get on his way and soon. This place was way creepy.

"Um, hi?"

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for an Agent Mulder please." He tried not to fidget as the man stared at him before picking up the phone. Xander went back to staring around at the entrance area of the Hoover building, he'd never thought he'd ever step foot in such a place.

"Why do you want to see him?"

"I've got some papers for him." He indicated his backpack and the man went back to his conversation. He swallowed nervously as the phone was replaced on its base and another man was called over.

"Please follow Agent Stone, he'll take you to an interview room. Agent Mulder will be with you as soon as he's available."

"Ok, thanks." Xander followed the Agent deeper into the building, obediently going through the metal detector and handing his bag over to be searched.

------

"Who is this informant?"

"Don't know Scully. He asked for me by name so it should be an X-File." They'd reached the room so he glanced through the glass and frowned.

"What is it?"

"He's a kid Scully, a nervous one at that."

"Longer we leave him the more nervous he's going to get." She opened the door and stepped into the room.  
"Hello, I'm Dana Scully, this is my partner, Fox Mulder."

"Alexander Harris ma'am." The kid fidgeted in his seat, gaze going from one to the other as the Agents sat opposite him.

"You aid you have information for us Alexander?"

"Xander. It's just for him, at least it is if he's the right Fox Mulder but it isn't exactly a common name. I checked the phone book and you're the only one in it unless of course the guy I'm looking for has moved countries or something and I'm babbling so I'll just shut up now." He gulped as the two just stared at him.

"How old are you Xander?"

"Sixteen, why?" There was an open innocence to him that had even paranoid Spooky Mulder relaxing.

"Doesn't matter. So, you have information for me, if I'm the right Mulder. How will you know?"

"Ever know a nurse named Jessica Stevens?"

"Years ago."

"Then you're the right guy." He dug through his bag and then handed over a folder with a sheepish grin, his bag was a disaster zone.  
"Here, she left this for you."

"How do you know Jessica?"

"She was my mother." Scully watched as Mulder paled slightly, obviously he had cared about the woman.

"Was?"

"She died three weeks ago, drunk driver. I was going through her stuff when I found the folder, addressed to you. She wanted you to have it so here I am."

"What about your father? He just let his teenage son travel however far alone?"

"From California and I doubt he's been sober enough to notice I'm gone." The last bit was muttered and from the way he froze it was obvious he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"No ma'am, I was planning to start back tonight."

"What time's your flight?"

"I didn't fly." Xander squirmed.

"You drove?"

"Um, no?"

"Please don't tell me you hitch hiked all the way across the country." Scully frowned at the teen, he was lucky he'd arrived alive and in one piece.

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"That's it, I'm getting you a hotel room. Mulder read the file then meet us for lunch." The two males stared at her in shock. Scully couldn't help it, something about the kid brought out every maternal instinct she had, especially after his comment about his father.

"Really, it's fine! Please I don't want to cause a problem."

"You're not. Go with Scully, she'll get her way somehow kid. I'll see you two for lunch, call me with a destination."

"But…I…" Mulder watched, amused as Scully took charge, leading the bewildered teenager out before he could really argue.

------------

Walter Skinner looked up at the knock on his door and motioned for the other man to come in.

"What can I do for you Agent Mulder?"

"I need some time off sir."

"Anything to do with the informant that Scully was seen escorting out?"

"He's not an informant, he's the son of an old…friend. She died a few weeks ago and he came to give me some things she left for me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, does this have anything to do with your request?"

"Yes sir. I never knew she had a son and was hoping to get the chance to get to know him. Also, he's sixteen and alone here. He hitch hiked from California sir." Skinner frowned at that, no one, especially a kid should be hitch hiking across an entire continent.

"You have your time." He pulled out some forms.

"Here, use this to get him a ticket home, curtesy of the FBI."

"Thank you sir."

-----

Mulder sat at his desk, staring sightlessly at the office door, thoughts whirling through his mind at light speed. How could she have done this to him? What about Xander? He didn't know what to do.

"Mulder?" He looked at his partner.  
"Do you want to tell me what's wrong? You've been acting funny since lunch. What is it?"

"I'm taking some time off, starting tomorrow. I'm going to show Xander around the city, Skinner's putting his ticket home on the government bill. Don't think he liked the idea of a kid hitch hiking."

"What was in the folder Mulder?"

"I can't Scully, please don't ask."

"All right, Just, whatever it is, be careful. I'm here when you need me."

"I know. I'll pay you back for the hotel."

"Forget it, I like the kid."

-------

"Morning Xander." Mulder smiled at the teen in front of him, it was obvious he'd woken him. Xander was standing in the doorway in just his Scooby Doo boxers, sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

"Mulder? What…"

"Come on, get dressed. Breakfast's on me." Before he could protest Mulder steered him back into the room and handed him his clothes, pushing him into the ensuite. He paced as he waited for Xander to dress, all the time wondering if he was doing the right thing.

They'd done the Whitehouse tour and were eating lunch in a park before Xander decided to question his motives. Mulder finished his sandwich to buy himself more time.

"Did you read what was in the folder?"

"No, why?"

"I was twenty-two when I met Jessica, she'd just turned twenty-one and was studying to be a nurse. I was just home from Oxford and a messy break up. We hit it off straight away, she was fun, pretty and so care free. Jessica knew I was on the rebound but didn't care. What ended up bothering her was my applying and being accepted by the FBI."

"She didn't want you to be a Fed?"

"Hated the idea with a passion. Three days later she was gone and I never heard from her again. We had six wonderful months together and she didn't even leave a note."

"When was this? She never mentioned you."

"Sixteen years go." Xander frowned, an uncomfortable feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"But she married Tony that year…I was a honeymoon baby and premi… Please don't say what I think you're saying!" Xander pleaded desperately. They would have told him, wouldn't they?

"I'm sorry Xander. Jessica knew she was pregnant when she married him. She told him you were early to stop him from working it out. That's what was in the folder. I thought you deserved to know."

"What? That my mother lied to me for sixteen years? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know Xander. Are you mad about me being your father? I understand that you don't know me, I don't know you. I won't try to take your stepfather's place. I have no right to."

"I'm not mad about that, just that she didn't tell me or contact you. I mean, she just walked away with your kid. As for Tony? Not exactly father of the year material." They sat in silence for a while.  
"If you'd known?"

"I'd like to think that I could have arranged to be part of your life, even as just an uncle or something."

"So what happens now?"

"I don't know. I would like to get to know you better. I've taken some time off and my boss has gotten you a ticket home curtesy of the government so you can get home in time for school. Unless you want…"

"Do you want me here?"

"I don't know how good of a father I'd be. Mine hasn't been the best example and I'm away a lot on cases. Plus I've made a few powerful enemies you would think nothing of using you to get to me."

"I have a grandfather? It's okay, I don't know if I could desert my friends like that anyway." Xander stared at a nearby picnicking family as they laughed and fooled around happily.  
"If it wasn't for all that, would you?"

"I would, it's just not safe."

"But there's no reason to go after the son of one of your old friends, is there?" The teen smiled and he smiled back.

"No reason."

"So, what do you do at the FBI?"

"I head the X-Files." Mulder hid a wince, not a good place for the conversation to be going.

"And that is? How many people work for you? Come on, details!"

"It's just me and Scully in a small basement office. They like to forget I exist whenever possible. We deal with any cases that deal with the unusual, the paranormal. Things like alien, ghost, big foot." Mulder waited for the scorn and disbelief but instead his son grinned.

"Cool. Ever run into vampires?" Xander asked it lightly but he really wanted to know, needed to know if he could tell his father about the hell he had lived through for the past year.

"I've had a few cases of people drinking blood and unusual bite marks."

"But were they actual vampires?" Xander knew he shouldn't be pushing this, if he wasn't already involved then he shouldn't drag him in.

"If you're talking Dracula then no." Mulder watched his sons' reaction; he seemed relieved and disappointed at the same time. Did Xander believe in that sort of thing?

"Oh, anything really weird? Or can't you talk about cases?" Mulder smiled and spent the afternoon telling Xander about some of the weirder things he'd seen over the years.

------

"This is it."

"Yeah, you have everything?"

"Yep, all set." Xander hefted his backpack, now his carryon. He had already checked his brand new suitcase earlier. His father had insisted on buying him some new clothes and things since he'd extended his trip to spend time with him.

"Good. You've got my contact details if you ever need anything. You'll write?"

"As long as you do."

"I will." Mulder watched as his son shifted nervously.  
"Maybe we could meet up for Christmas or next summer?"

"I'd like that." Xander flashed him a brilliant smile.

_"United flight 70 to LA is now boarding at Gate 7."_

"That's me."

"Take care."

"You too." Xander turned and started to walk towards the gate.

"Xander!" He turned back.  
"Call me when you get home?"

TBC?  
Up to you if is. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._

_After the overwhelming amount of reviews I have decided to continue, so thank you.  
__I've had 2 suggestions for pairings, on is to have none and the other was Xander/Cordelia and Mulder/Scully. I can say if there are pairings it won't be those people. I would like to pair Xan with someone from X-Files but am having trouble thinking of whom. The pairing to mess with heads was Xander/Alex with Alex not knowing he was Mulder's son and Xander not realising Alex was the guy who betrayed his dad. Doubt I'll do it but it could be fun. No matter what if Alex shows up much he won't be the utter villain he's often portrayed as, I haven't seen any episodes after he leaves the FBI so I can't judge his character based on the series.  
__Also, stating again, I have no knowledge of the FBI and its procedures. I got a comment on the ease with which Xander got inside to meet his dad so I'm saying it again.  
__This chapter is spread over the remainder of the gang's time in high school so it jumps around a bit._

**Chapter 2**

"Hey g-man, what's up?" Xander grinned as the Watcher frowned and started to polish his glasses.

"Would you please stop using that infernal nickname?"

"Nah, that would be a sign of an apocalypse. So, researching anything?"

"Not at the moment, the summer lull has yet to end. How are you doing?" Xander couldn't hide his smile at the genuine concern in the Watcher's voice.

"Okay, extended my stay in Washington and got to fly back curtesy of the FBI so it was pretty cool."

"Did you find your mothers friend?"

"Yeah, nice guy. Bit odd but nice. His partner's hot though."

"Yes, well. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks Giles." Xander was grinning as he left for class; in fact he pretty much hadn't stopped smiling since DC. Oh well.

-------

"Mulder."

"Um, hey. It's me, Xander."

"Hi. Everything all right?"

"Yeah, just needed to call."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really, just had nightmares and the next thing I know I'm calling. I'm sorry, I probably woke you."

"It's fine and you didn't, insomniac, remember?"

"Oh yeah, forgot. So, how's DC?"

"Cold and wet. Sunnydale?"

"Cold and dry."

"Have a good Halloween?"

"That would be a no. Snyder roped us into kiddie escort duty. It was a hell of a night." Xander was glad his father couldn't see his face at the moment. That was an understatement. Wasn't everyday he got stuck with the nightmares of a Vietnam veteran. Oh well, at least the hyena in his head now had company to keep her off his back.

"Are you sure you're all right? There haven't been any problems?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Snyder's being his usual charming sense, Tony's ignoring me and school is boring me to death. I better go, I need to at least try to get some sleep before school."

"Take care."

"I know, you too. Say hi to Agent Scully for me."

"I will next time I see her, could be a while."

"What happened?" He could hear the concern in his sons' voice and smiled slightly.

"They split us up and closed down the X-Files. I'm stuck transcribing phone taps."

"Sounds about as interesting as my history class."

"Actually your's is probably more interesting. Get some sleep."

"You too." Xander stared at the phone, it had been nice to hear his father's voice, even if he couldn't tell him what was really bothering him. He sighed, time to try to get some more sleep. Hopefully the memories were done for the night.

-------------

Xander stood his ground until he was sure Angelus was gone before stumbling into the nearest chair. That had been way to close. Stupid Harris! He couldn't believe he'd been dumb enough to leave all his weapons behind. He snorted slightly in amusement, Buffy's White Knight indeed. More like Grey Knight. He was actually surprised Angelus didn't know exactly what he did when Buffy wasn't looking. Surely he'd heard the rumours. Probably thought it was someone else or that the stories were getting exaggerated way out of proportion, after all he was the donut boy. Figuring Buffy was safe enough for the moment he made his way out of the hospital and towards home. It was time to stop fooling around, if Buffy didn't get her act together quickly, he'd take the decision out of her hands.

--------

Hey Mulder,

See, I can use a computer! Willow's been teaching me. Well, actually she's been teaching the class. Remember Miss Calender? The teacher who was dating Giles? Well, she was murdered a few days ago. The sick bastard who did it left her in Giles' home for him to find. Cops better catch the guy and fast; there are a lot of people out for his blood, Giles and me among them. It's just not fair, Giles deserves to be happy, he's been a mentor and sort of father figure to me since we met and I hate seeing him like this.

Are you still stuck transcribing tapes or have they let you out on the poor unsuspecting populace again? Give my regards to Scully. Take care.

Xander.

-------

"Willow said to kick his ass." Xander watched Buffy go, hoping she'd finally have the guts to do her job even as he started to make his way to the mansion.

He kept still, watching as the fight turned more and more brutal. At least she wasn't holding back this time. He stared in horror at the slowly opening portal, knowing that the other two hadn't seen it yet. He saw Buffy go down and got ready to jump in but she was up again in a few seconds. He grinned as he saw Angelus go down but frowned at the vampires confusion. It took a few seconds for him to realise that Willow had done it, but it was too late, the portal was open. He couldn't see Buffy's face but he saw the look of shocked horror on Angel's as she skewered him and pushed him in, sealing the portal. Knowing she needed time alone to grieve he left silently, heading for the hospital to check up on the others.

----------

Mulder collapsed onto his couch. Scully was gone and Alex, no, Krycek had betrayed him. He would never call him Alex again, that was his son's name and he wouldn't waste it on a traitorous bastard. He stared at the phone. Did he dare call him? They obviously had him under surveillance and he didn't want to put Xander in any danger. But it had only been a few months since Jessica's death so Xander would be able to relate in even a small way. Decided he picked up the phone and dialled. He frowned as the phone rang out; it was pretty late for Xander to be out, especially on a school night. Deciding not to worry he lay back on the couch to try to sleep.

------------------

"Are you all right? I've been ringing for days." Xander winced at his father's obvious concern.  
"I got your email and when I couldn't reach you…"

"I'm fine. I've been busy helping Mrs. Summers out. Turns out the guy that killed Miss Calendar was Buffy's ex. She confronted him, they fought, she won and now she's decided to pull a disappearing act. Mrs. S is taking it really hard so I've been spending a lot of time over there, just helping out around the house. Giles is chasing up every sighting of someone who looks like Buffy so someone needs to stick by her."

"You're doing a good thing."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Scully."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She's gone Xander. Turns out my new partner was some sort of spy or double agent. He helped someone take her."

"I've got some money saved, enough for a bus. I can be there in a few days."

"No, stay with your friends kid. Guess I figured you could understand what I'm going through with your mom and all. Guess you can relate even better now."

"Yeah, I only met her a few times but she seems like one tough lady. Don't give up on her. She'll find a way back if there is one."

"I hope so. Good luck finding your friend."

----------

Xander waited until he was sure the others were home safely before heading for Willie's. As he walked his whole stance changed, he dropped his usual slouch to stand at his full height. The last two years of fighting plus the training he'd started after the hyena incident had given him a pretty good physique, which he hid with his usual baggy clothes. He made a quick stop at home to change his clothes and then went straight to the bar. Dressed in his usual black he looked every bit the Shadow Knight as some demon had nicknamed him, a name that had stuck. At least it was better than Angelus' White Knight.

"Hey, look everyone, it's Shadow Knight." Willie grinned nervously as several patrons decided it was safer to leave.

"Hey Willie, got anything for me?"

"Nope, not a thing."

"Positive?"

"Well, just a rumour. There's been some noise in Boston. Some say there's a Slayer there."

"Kendra's replacement. Anything else?"

"Nope, sorry kid."

"Thanks anyway. I'll have the usual." He sat at the bar, keeping an eye on the other patrons via the mirror over the bar. The vampires he tracked by smell. He paid Willie for his drink and sat quietly. He found himself wishing Buffy hadn't vanished; he'd been looking forward to another trip out east. But with the Slayer missing the Knight was needed.

------------------

"I like the quiet." Xander stared Jack down, refusing to blink as the zombie finally disarmed the bomb. He could have done it himself but not while trying to fight off O'Toole at the same time so he'd tried something different, luckily it had worked. He headed home with a spring in his step, life was good. He made a mental note to talk to Faith about what happened before crashing for what remained of the night.

-----------------

"Surprise! Merry Christmas!" Mulder grinned at the young man standing outside his apartment.

"Merry Christmas to you too. You didn't hitch hike again did you?"

"No, I took a bus. I even have a return ticket. Didn't feel like spending Christmas with my drunk of a father and his family and everyone else has family stuff so I thought I'd come visit. Hope it's okay."

"It's fine. Come on in."

"So, you glad to have your partner and X-Files back?"

"Very. I'll let her know you're here, she'll be happy to see you again."

"It'll be nice to see her again." Xander looked around the apartment and grinned.  
"And Willow says I'm a slob."

"I haven't had a chance to clean for a while."

"How long's a while? Ten years? Twenty?"

"Very funny. What's it like to know you're nearly finished high school?"

"Scary. I have no clue what to do after graduation."

"College?"

"Not really for me." Xander shrugged and looked out the window causing Mulder to frown. There was more to it than that.

"If I don't have any cases maybe I can make your graduation." He was glad when Xander turned around, smiling.

"Really? That'd be great!"

"I'll try, no promises though. I've been doing some research on Sunnydale, interesting tow. Did you know there are fifteen graveyards and over fifty churches? That's a lot for a town its size."

"Half of them aren't even used anymore, there's been talk for years about knocking some down for shops or apartments but so far it hasn't happened."

"The Spanish had a weird name for the town too." Xander kept his face blank; he was getting too close for comfort.

"Yeah, translates to the mouth of hell or something, Guess they really didn't like the place. You need a Christmas tree." Mulder blinked at the sudden change in topic.

"I do?"

"Yep, where else am I going to stick your present?"

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted too, you were mom's friend and I like you. Come on, we're going tree hunting."

Alex took his headphones off as they left the apartment. He'd been told about the Harris boy, he wasn't considered important enough to warrant him being given a picture or file on the kid though. Just the son of a dead friend who had nothing to do with the Consortium. Mulder seemed to lighten up around the boy though which was good, his ex-partner needed to get a life.

----------

"Hey Agent Scully! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Xander. How have you been?"

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay now. Mulder was really worried about you and so was I."

"Thanks. He told me what you were going through at the time. I'm glad things are going better for you."

"Yeah, almost finished school and everything. Here I got you something." He thrust a small package at her.

"Thank you Xander."

"You'll be happy to know Scully that I actually have a Christmas tree this year."

"Really?"

"I had to drag him out to get it though."

"You weren't supposed to tell her that."

"Oops?" Scully laughed and the two men smiled.

------------

Xander grinned as he left the club; it was amazing how far information from the Hellmouth spread. A single fight to prove his identity and his east coast family was safe from the nightlife. He'd made sure they were very clear on the consequences if anything happened to his father, Scully or their families.

--------------

Spender glared at the creature in front of him. He didn't usually deal with beings of this sort but he didn't know who else to use and now it was turning him down.

"Why not?"

"These humans are under the protection of the Shadow Knight. No one will risk his wrath just to kill a few measly mortals. Find your help else where and pray he doesn't find out you were involved if anything happens to them."

"And why is that?"

"Because nothing will save you from him."

----------------

Xander collapsed on the couch; he was exhausted from spending nearly all night at the library, researching the upcoming ascension. They had three days till the eclipse and graduation and were still no closer to figuring it out. Seeing the blinking light he hit play.

"Hey Xander, it's Mulder. A case has come up so I won't be able to make your graduation. I'm sorry. Maybe you can visit this summer. Good luck."

Well, at least his father would be relatively safe, for a while. If the mayor succeeded no one would be safe.

------------

"On National news tonight. The small Californian town of Sunnydale was shocked today as a gas pipe explosion occurred during the High School graduation ceremony. So far there are ninety-three confirmed dead, among them Mayor Wilkins and the School principal, Mr. Snyder. The explosion was contained to the high school and none of the surrounding buildings were damaged. Anyone in the area at the time is being advised to seek medical attention as the gas fumes have caused severe hallucinations and panic in those exposed." Mulder hit the mute button as a new story started, reaching for the phone.

"Come on, pick up." Just as the answering machine clicked on he heard the sounds of someone fumbling with the handset.

"Hello?"

"Xander, are you all right? Were you hurt? What about your friends?"

"We're okay, just a few scratches. Guess you saw the news."

"Yeah. You're sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, just tired. Cops spent forever questioning people. At least forty students from my grade were caught in the explosion though. The rest were family members. You should see the school; it's this big crater. If it wasn't for the deaths it would be every teenagers dream."

"So what will you do now?"

"Road trip, I bought Uncle Rory's car off him. I'm going to see all fifty whatever states. I'll call when I'm close; see if you're in town. It'll be a few months though, I plan on having fun and doing the tourist thing."

"Drive safely and don't pick up hitch hikers."

"Hey, we'd never have met if everybody followed that advice!"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Sorry for the long wait! I've decided it will be Xander/Alex due to some reviews and my own liking of the two.  
__A big thanks to Davina Kremerfor the helpful X-Files info. Because of your info I know this is really out but I couldn't make Mulder too young when Xan was born. Although I am now saying he was 21 and not 22 when he got together with Jessica because your dates have him graduating Oxford then. So instead of being the 33 you said he should be he's closer to forty, oh well. I've decided to make Krycek in his early twenties, probably around 22.  
__Another reviewer, who's name I can't remember, commented that I was making this a super Xander story because of the Shadow Knight thing but I'm not. Sure he still has remnants of both possessions but only as far as slight enhancements from the Hyena and some weapons knowledge and general military stuff from soldier guy. The reason he's feared is because he doesn't give up, he'll do whatever it takes to protect those he sees as his. He's not afraid to fight dirty or to do things Buffy wouldn't like, eg. Going after humans. Also, I mentioned that he has been training since season 1. Hope that clears it up a bit. _

**Chapter 3**

"Mulder."

"Hey, how's DC?"

"Xander! Where are you?"

"A little town called Oxnard in California."

"Enjoying the road trip?"

"Not so much a road trip at the moment."

"Oh?"

"The engine kind of fell out of my car." There was dead silence for a few seconds before Mulder laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"Sorry. How long till it's fixed?"

"Till I get the money together."

"You need help?"

"Nah, I got a job at a local place as a dishwasher. Might not make it to DC though."

"You won't let me send you the money, even as a loan, will you?"

"Nope, gotta do this myself."

"All right. Know what you want to do when you get home?"

"No idea, I was thinking of trying the various construction sites, see if there are any jobs."

"Still don't want to do college? I got a look at your grades, you got an offer from Sunnydale U."

"Perks of working for the government huh? The ability to find things out about people. I can't even afford to get my car fixed, how am I supposed to afford college?"

"I suppose that if you won't let me help with the car then there's no way I can convince you to let me help with college."

"Nope. I'm on a payphone, I'll call you later."

"Xan…….." Xander rested his head against the phone booth. He would love to let his dad help him pay for college but he'd thought it through even if the older man hadn't. His dad had enemies, it was one thing to keep in contact with and occasionally help out the only son of an old friend but it was another to pay for the son to go to college. It would gain attention they couldn't afford. He half wished he knew who was after his dad, he might not be able to take them out but he had enough contacts and favours within the demon world that he could probably take care of them or at least give them enough reason to leave Mulder alone for good.

----------

Alex watched the young man dancing on the stage, he wasn't the typical dancer. He smiled as the women crowding the club went wild. They didn't see what he saw in the boy, a dangerous predator. He half wondered what the boy's usual job was before turning back to his drink. He'd only stopped in Oxnard because he needed gas and a good nights sleep, wasn't his fault that the strip club was the only place open this time of night.

"You were great sugar."

"Thanks Marie." Alex used the bars mirror to look and saw the young dancer talking to the owner.

"Do you really have to lave soon? I'm sure I could think of something to convince you to stay." He watched the boys growing agitation.

"No thanks, you knew from the start I just needed the money to fix my car and then I'd be gone."

"But Lex, sugar…"

"No Marie."

"And if I say you can't leave?"

"Wouldn't that be illegal?" The two turned to him and he could see the wary gratefulness in Lex's eyes.

"This is none of your business stranger."

"Maybe not but I am right. What you're threatening is illegal. If he wants to leave you can't stop him. I could just tip off the cops, or even the Feds…" Alex shrugged. Marie glared but left.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I'm Lex."

"Alex." The boy, no young man, smiled.

"Short for Alexander?" He nodded.  
"Me too. What brings you to Oxnard?"

"The gas station and hotel."

"Yeah, me too until the engine fell out of my car. I've been stuck here for nearly a month now but I've finally got enough to pay for the repairs so I'll be back on the road soon." Lex sat on the stool next to Alex and accepted a drink from the barman, coke he noticed with a raised eyebrow.  
"Old enough to strip but not to drink, how sad is that?" Alex smiled.

"You're a stripper by profession?"

"Are you kidding? I started as a dishwasher, only reason I started dancing was one of the guys broke his ankle two minutes before his set. I was an emergency replacement. This is meant to be my graduation road trip, see all fifty something states and try to figure out what I want to do with my life before heading home. What about you?"

"Bit of this and that." He didn't like the assessing look the younger man gave him, as if he knew what his answer meant.

"Got a room?"

"Not yet." Was this going where he thought it was?

"Then you're out of luck, only hotel is full." Alex grimaced, wouldn't be the first time he'd slept in an unfavourable place, unless Lex was offering something. But was he safe?  
"Come on, you can stay with me, I'll even let you have the bed."

"You often offer a bed to complete strangers?"

"Nope. You coming or what?" Alex thought about it and nodded. What did he have to lose? The weight of his gun was a comfort at his back and he knew he could fight so he would be safe. He stood and followed Lex from the club and down the street.  
"Just so we're clear, you get the bed, I'll be on the couch. If you want to split the nights rent that's fine but not expected." So Lex wasn't after what he'd originally thought he was.

----------

Alex watched Lex sleep from where he stood. The young man was frowning in his sleep and was moving restlessly, a nightmare obviously. He finished dressing and moved to the door but paused as he went to open it. The night had been surprisingly fun and relaxing. Lex hadn't pressured him to talk, instead filling the silence with amusing stories about his hometown as they shared a meal of frozen dinners and ice cream. He'd eventually been coaxed into sharing some stories of his own and they'd finally gone to bed around three. Lex had, true to his word, made himself a bed on the small couch, leaving the bed to the taller man. He was a good kid, funny and with a big heart. But he still remembered his first impression of the dancer; there was more to Lex than there appeared. He could see the pain in his eyes, pain that he knew too well. Maybe that was the reason he dug out his wallet and the packet he carried hidden elsewhere and left a good chunk of his cash near the still sleeping man before leaving the town.

Xander rolled over as the sun hit his eyes, groaning as he pushed himself upright. His eyes went to the bed but it was empty and looked like it hadn't been slept in even though he knew otherwise, Alex was long gone. He stood and stretched, heading for the shower but stopped as his gaze fell on the table. He slowly picked the stack up and froze; he was holding nearly three thousand dollars in his hands. Alex was the only person who could have left it but why? This was more than he'd paid for the room in the last month, let alone half of one night. Sure, ha made that in a night dancing but nearly all of that had been going to his car and living expenses. He smiled slightly and split the cash into bundles, hiding each in a different spot in his bag and in the clothes he would be wearing before putting the last in his wallet, he knew better than to carry it all in one place.

----------------

"Surprise!" Mulder blinked and then grinned at the young man standing in his doorway.

"It's good to see you Xander." The two hugged briefly, a very manly hug of course.

"How's the trip been?"

"Great! I've been so many places I never thought I'd see!" Xander sat on the couch opposite his father.

"For example?"

"The Grand Canyon, the Rocky Mountains, um… St. Louis, the Statue of Liberty and a lot more. All in two months."

"Sounds like you've been having a good time."

"Yep. What about you?"

"Nothing so interesting. You staying long?"

"Don't know. I miss my girls but not so keen on the parental unit."

"Maybe you can move out once you get a job."

"Hopefully."

"So, girlfriend?"

"Mulder!" The older man laughed at the look on his sons face.  
"Nothing since Cordy."

"How is she?"

"All right. She's moved to LA to pursue an acting career. Don't know if we'll keep in touch or not. We haven't talked much since the break up, except insults."

"Give it time."

"I know."

--------------------

Xander was staring into the mirror above the bar when a familiar but changed scent hit him. His eyes followed the man who had entered via said mirror until he recognised him. He frowned slightly as Alex headed for the bar a few stools from where he was sitting. It had been over a year since he'd met the other man in Oxnard and he looked a lot worse for wear. The hyena didn't like whatever it was that had caused the change in his scent but whatever it was wasn't triggering his danger sense. He watched for a while before deciding to act.

Alex didn't react as someone sat down next to him, he didn't care if it was one of Cancerman's other lackey's sent to kill him. He had trouble really caring about anything since he'd gotten out of there.

"You left before I got to thank you for the money. Not to mention that was way more than half a nights rent." The voice was warm and familiar causing him to look up and into kind brown eyes. He stared in shock at the young man; he'd never thought he'd see him again.

"Lex?"

"Last time I checked. I'll admit, I never expected to see you again after Oxnard but this is a pleasant surprise. Are you okay?"

"I…" What could he say?

"Come on. Let's get you out of here. When was the last time you ate?" He shook his head tiredly, he honestly didn't know. He stiffened slightly as Lex wrapped an arm around him, helping him to his feet.  
"Easy Alex, you're safe with me." Lex's voice was sincere and since his survival instincts had decided to go on vacation he let himself relax against the younger man as he manoeuvred them out of the bar and onto the LA streets.

-------------

Xander stared at the man sleeping in his bed. He was confused as to why he hadn't dropped him off at a hotel somewhere with enough cash to last him a while. Since he'd taken to raiding nests and using Willy to pawn the goods plus the regular wage he was getting from construction he actually had a nice sized bank account. He was even thinking of giving in to his Dad and reapplying to Sunnydale U, maybe for a course in architecture or something. So giving Alex enough money wasn't a problem. Sure, they'd had a good time that night in Oxnard but he didn't really know anything about Alex, except that he carried a gun and could fight. He'd lived in Sunnydale long enough to recognise someone who could handle themselves in a fight. Was it because Alex hadn't resisted when he'd taken control, bringing him back here, feeding him and shoving him into the shower before putting him to bed? He'd been a lot more wary last time. It was like he'd lost something important.

'His will to live' the hyena whispered to him.

'Why do you care' he thought back.

'Pack.' Xander stared at Alex in shock. She'd never accepted anyone into the pack so quickly before, not even his Dad.

'Protect pack.'

"Protect the pack.' They didn't always agree but on that there was no argument. The pack was to be protected no matter what. He sighed, he had a feeling he'd be extending his stay in LA for a bit.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Sorry about the wait, I've been working on a rewrite of New Family with the help of my new beta for that story.  
_'_dgbgf' Xander and hyena chatting._

**Chapter 4**

Alex stared blearily around the strange room. He didn't remember getting a room at any point, besides this looked more like an apartment than a hotel room.

"About time you woke up." His eyes flew to the door to see a vaguely familiar figure standing there with a tray.  
"You okay?"

"Where?" Alex kept his eyes on the man as he moved to the bed.

"My apartment in LA. I'm thinking you don't really remember last night." His host sat gently on the bed and passed him the tray. He studied the young man intently, trying to jog his memory.

"Lex?"

"Yeah. You walked into the bar I was sitting in so I decided to say hi. Found you pretty out of it so I brought you home, fed you and put you to bed. Eat your breakfast, you've lost more weight then is healthy."

"Why didn't you kill me?" There was no was he could just bump into someone he'd met once and hadn't seen in over a year. He had to work for one of his 'bosses', not necessarily Cancerman but one of the same group. The younger man did a superb job of looking confused.

"Why the hell would I kill you? You looked like you could use some help, a friend so I decided to give you a hand. No hidden motives or plans to kill you." Lex was staring at him in what appeared to be honest shock.

"So it was chance that we were in the same bar." Alex couldn't and didn't try to hide his disbelief.

"I gave up believing in chance a while ago." Lex shrugged.  
"I picked that place because they're not to picky about checking your id. I don't know why you walked in. Look, I'm heading home tomorrow; you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to. Pantry's fully stocked so you don't have to worry about food." Lex smiled at him and walked back towards the door.

"Why are you helping me?" Alex watched as Lex paused.

"You helped me out, just returning the favour. Besides, someone once called me a White Knight, guess I'm living up to it."

"You have no idea who I am, what I do." Alex stared at the younger man in pure disbelief.

"I know you carry a gun and can fight. I know that you left me three thousand dollars when you didn't have to leave a cent. And I know that if you don't get a chance to rest and recover you'll end up dead, fast. That wasn't one of the safest bars in LA. I hadn't gotten you out of there they'd be trying to id your body at the morgue in the next few days."

"But you were safe there?" Alex sneered but it was a very weak effort.

"We have an understanding, I'm left alone and I don't trash the place. Eat your breakfast and get some more sleep." With that Lex was gone.

-----------

Xander leant against the wall, listening as Alex moved around the bed. He hadn't meant to admit that last bit but it had slipped out, oh well. He could put it down to still being unsettled by what had happened with the initiative in the last year. Seeing what the government was capable of had left him feeling sick. Sure he killed demons but he didn't use any more cruelty than was necessary. He would never do anything like what Walsh had been, putting chips in them and trying to create her own Frankenstein. Because of that operation he'd lost a number of his local contacts but on the plus side he'd picked up some nice new weapons when he'd gone back to scavenge the base. The phone ringing broke him from his thoughts; very few people had the number for the apartment.

"Hello?"

"Lex, baby. Have I got news for you." Xander laughed.

"Hey Lorne. What have you got?"

------------------

Alex walked out of the bedroom to see Lex pulling on his boots, dressed in dark clothes with a backpack over his shoulder.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I might not be back in the morning so I guess I'll say goodbye now." Lex finished lacing the boots and straightened up.  
"There's a card with my email and mobile if you ever need anyone to talk to or need a place to crash for a while." Lex pointed towards the kitchen counter.

"You expect me to ever use them?" Alex asked, staring at Lex as if he wasn't quite sane.

"Nope, but at least you'll have them if you ever decide to. See ya round." Lex slipped from the apartment leaving Alex to stare at the door in bemusement. Lex was not your average person, that was for sure. He pocketed the card and decided to have some diner. He might as well use the apartment for at least one more night.

---------

"Hey Mulder, guess what?"

"What Xander?"

"You're talking to SunnyU's newest architecture student." Mulder stared at the phone in shock for a few seconds before grinning.

"That's great Xander. You haven't called in a while, everything all right?"

"Yeah, it got a bit hectic there for a while. I just got back from LA actually. Decided to drop in on Cordy."

"How is she?"

"Fine, she's working for a PI firm while trying to get her acting career off the ground. What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

"Your tone. Spill Mulder."

"My father's dead, the funeral was a few months ago. I didn't mention it earlier because it was so close to your mom's anniversary. Scully's sister was killed a while ago too." Silence met his news. Xander had never met his grandfather and Mulder had never planned to introduce them but they were still family.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Getting there."

"You know you can call if you need anything right?" Mulder laughed.

"Isn't that my line kid?"

"Yeah, well. I'm not the one who has to deal with all that. Tell Scully I'm sorry, okay?"

"I will. Heading this way anytime soon?"

"Not by the looks of it. I'm going to be pretty flat out with classes and work."

"Keep in touch."

"I will, see you." Mulder hung up. He was proud of his son for deciding to give college a try. He knew that if Xander put his mind to it he'd do well. He didn't like that his son was obviously hiding something about why he hadn't been in contact lately but there wasn't anything he could do.

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still the same.  
__Sorry about the long wait, I was more focused on my other fics for a while. By the way, I'm probably completely screwing up timelines and all but I don't care, this is AU. I'm hopeless when it comes to what happened when for X-Files so it's happening when I decide it does. _

**Chapter 5**

Mulder opened the door and stared in shock. He moved forward quickly and put an arm around the younger mans waist.

"Xander? Are you okay? What happened?" Xander looked up at him and Mulder almost flinched from the pain and grief in his eyes.

"She's dead." He answered softly. Mulder got him comfortable on the couch and grabbed him sone coffee.

"Who's dead Xander?"

"Mo…Mrs. Summers. They said they got it all, that she'd be fine! They lied!" Mulder hugged him awkwardly. He knew how his son had felt about his friends' mother and had wanted to meet her one day to say thank you for looking out for his son.

"I'm so sorry Xander. How are Buffy and Dawn taking it?"

"Not good at all. We're all pitching in, helping as much as we can. Guess I just had to get away for a few days. Even managed to fly this time." Xander managed a very small, pathetic smile. He didn't tell his Dad that Buffy was also dead; no one could know that outside the gang. He hadn't been able to take seeing the bot anymore and had had to leave before he did something that he would later regret. He knew he couldn't stay long; he was needed back home but for right now he needed his Dad more.

-----------------

Alex stared at the figure slumped in the booth. It seemed they had a habit of meeting in places like this. Grabbing his beer he headed over to the other man and was surprised when he looked up before he reached him. He watched as first surprise and then happiness flickered across Lex's face. At the younger mans nod he slid into the booth. Alex studied him closely, something had happened to him since he'd last seen Lex, that was for sure.

"Are you all right?" Lex just snorted and took a sip from his glass. Alex smiled as he saw it was coke.

"Ever done something really stupid that seemed like a good idea at the time?"

"Plenty of times."

"Yeah, well this was a big one. Funny thing is I have no idea why I agreed to it, I know better!" Lex shook his head.  
"Sorry. Bad couple of months."

"Sounds like it."

"At least you look like you're doing better." Lex's smile was tired but genuine and Alex found himself smiling back.

"Thanks for pulling me out. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't dragged me to your place."

"Forget it, I was happy to help. You're not a bad guy Alex."

"If you knew…"

"What you've done? Don't have to. I've seen evil Alex, trust me, you're not even close to being it."

"What exactly do you do when not stripping?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Want to walk? I need to get out of here." Alex nodded and followed Lex out into the cold air. He kept an eye on the younger man as they walked aimlessly. Just what did he know about Lex? He was pretty sure he lived in California since they continually met in that state, this was the first time they'd run into each other elsewhere. He knew Lex could fight, that was obvious from the way he moved and the few scars he'd noticed that first night. But he didn't really know anything about him, so why was it so easy to trust him? Alex stiffened as he noticed Lex tense up.  
"Expecting company?"

"No."

"We're being followed, started about a block back." Alex's hand went to his gun.

"Get out of here Lex."

"No way."

"Lex…" It was to late, the group was suddenly upon them and Alex took a shot at one. To his surprise the man seemed to shrug it off and kept coming. As he went down under his assailant Alex got a look at Lex and saw the younger man holding his own. They rolled on the ground; each trying to gain the upper hand and Alex was shocked when he got a good look at his attackers face. Unfortunately that was all the man needed and Alex found his head being savagely yanked around, bearing his neck to the other. He gasped at the intense pain before it and the world around him began to fade. The last thing he was aware of was an enraged scream that seemed more animal than human and that it had come from a quickly approaching Lex.

Xander was fighting three fledges when he saw Alex go down out of the corner of his eye. He knew he had to get to him quick or else the man was dead. Unfortunately he wasn't carrying the greatest selection of weapons. He finished his last fledge in time to see the vampire tear into Alex's throat and felt the hyena's rage at someone daring to harm what was theirs. He let a primal scream that was more hyena than human and let her instincts control him. The vampire never stood a chance.

Xander dropped to his knees beside Alex and shakily felt for a pulse. Once he found it he removed his shirt and tore it up to serve as a compress. Alex needed medical attention and fast but he had the feeling that a hospital wouldn't be the safest place for him. If this were Sunnydale he'd know where all the clinics were but he'd just been passing through Baltimore so he hadn't checked out the local nightlife. Feeling someone watching he whirled, knife ready, only to see a boy of about twelve. One whiff let him know the kid wasn't entirely human. He met the kids' gaze, knowing his eyes would still be glowing slightly and the kid ducked his head, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Streets aren't safe at night kid." He stated, holding Alex close. The kid nodded.

"Your mate needs tending master." Xander's eyebrows went up. Mate? Master?

"What's your name kid?"

"Hythos Master."

"Know any clinics that'll treat a human Hythos?"

"Yes Master. Follow me." The kid looked up hesitantly and Xander smiled at him, getting a shy one in return.

"My name's Lex. Lead the way Hythos." Xander stood, carefully cradling Alex in his arms while being careful to keep pressure on his wound.

-------------------------

Alex groaned, trying to fight his way back to consciousness. Everything hurt and his head felt funny but he forced his eyes open. He was on a bed in a badly lit room with a drip in his arm. A quick look showed it was giving him blood.

"What?" He moaned and then stiffened as he felt a hand on his.

"Easy Alex, its me Lex." He turned his head slowly to see Lex sitting beside him.

"What happened?" He eagerly drank the water from the glass Lex held to his lips.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Lex asked, putting the glass down and helping Alex sit up. Alex frowned in thought, trying to clear the cobwebs.

"We were attacked. I shot him but he didn't stop. We fought and then…" Alex's hand flew to his neck only to encounter a heavy bandage.  
"He bit me but his face…"

"Was ridged?"

"Yeah… Wait, you know what he was?"

"Unfortunately. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so careless."

"They were after you?"

"Specifically? Probably not but if I hadn't been so lightly armed I could have gotten to you before that happened." Lex looked away.

"What were they?"

"Gang on PCP." Alex glared at him.

"I'm serious."

"Figured as much. Forren?" A figure emerged from the shadows with and began to chant. Alex tried to move but he couldn't.

Xander watched as Alex collapsed against the bed, unconscious. He stood up and carefully rearranged him on the bed so he'd be more comfortable.

"Thanks. It's better this way."

"No thanks are necessary Shadow Knight. Hythos likes you."

"So he won't remember?"

"His last memories will be of leaving the bar with you. It will be up to you to come up with something believable. We will keep him sedated until you return for him."

"I'll be back by tomorrow." Xander left the clinic to find someplace for Alex to recover. He'd hoped that Alex wouldn't remember the attackers but he'd had Forren standing by just in case. He didn't know what species the man belonged to and had a feeling he wouldn't be able to pronounce it even if he did. It was incredible that Hythos appeared 100 human. His father certainly looked nothing like one.

--------------

Alex stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was he? He thought back and could remember running into Lex. Why was it whenever he met the younger man he woke up somewhere unfamiliar without remembering how he got there? Only this time there was one major difference, no Lex. He thought about it and came to a decision, next time he saw Lex he would keep walking. He couldn't afford to risk that one day Lex would turn out to be a threat.

----------------------

Xander kept a tight grip on his best friend as she sobbed in his arms. He subtly reholstered his gun without letting go of her. He was more than a little relieved that he hadn't had to use it. Willow was his best friend since ever, he never wanted to be faced with the choice of killing her to save the world again.

"I love you Wills." He whispered into the once again red hair.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still don't own.  
__Bet you all thought this was abandoned._

**Chapter 6**

Xander screamed as his eye was destroyed. He could hear the man saying something about seeing but was focusing too much on trying to stay conscious. He felt someone grabbing him and pulling him from the vineyard. He was just grateful when he was eventually able to surrender and pass out.

------------------------------

They stood at the edge of the crater that had once been Sunnydale. Xander shed a tear for Anya, Spike and all those who hadn't made it out. His eye was throbbing behind the patch but he ignored it. Spike and Anya had been the only ones to work out his other identity and had promised not to tell. Spike had actually taught him a few things and regularly joined him on the hunt. He listened as the others talked about moving on to Cleveland and restarting the Council in London but he wasn't really paying attention.

"Xander?" Dawn questioned.

"I'm leaving." He answered quietly.

"What?" Her yelled question got everyone's attention.

"Not permanently Dawnie. But I need a break."

"Xander, I really don't think this is the time."

"Save it Giles. I have some things that really need doing. I'll call you later." Xander walked away, it was a good thing he had a stash this far out of the actual town; it meant he had some transportation. A few minutes later he was headed down the highway headed for LA.

--------------------

Mulder froze and then pulled his gun as he entered his apartment, someone was already inside.

"Chill, its me." He relaxed and flipped the light on, smiling as he saw his son sprawled on the couch.

"I was getting worried, you haven't called in a while. Been busy?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Mulder frowned, usually he would have gotten at least a handshake by now if not a brief hug but Xander had kept his back to him.

"Xander?" His hand drifted closer to his gun, was it really his son on the couch?

"We screwed up, so badly. Anya, Spike they're dead. We were so stupid." Hearing the unshed tears Mulder moved around the couch to see Xander but the young man kept his head down. Mulder crouched and gently tipped his head up, he couldn't stifle his gasp as he saw the eye patch.

"Xander what happened? Your eye?"

"They had to remove what was left." Xander stated tonelessly. Not caring if he was being watched he pulled his son into a hug, offering what comfort he could.

------------

Mulder watched his son sleep fitfully, tears streaking his face as he mumbled, calling out to people whose names Mulder recognised from various phone calls. He moved further into the room and then froze as Xander started awake.

"It's just me." He watched Xander relax back against the pillows. Moving slowly since he was unsure as to how awake the younger man was he crossed the room and sat on the bed.  
"You okay?" there was enough light for him to see the tear tracks and Xander's negative shake of the head.

"I'll live though."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I…not yet, please. There's a lot of stuff you don't know but I don't want to drag you in." Mulder frowned in worry. What had his son gotten messed up in?

"Okay. Just, is it something illegal?" He saw Xander shake his head again and relaxed slightly. He stayed where he was until he heard Xander's breathing deepen into sleep and then got up quietly. It was time to really look into Sunnydale.

---------------------------

Alex froze. What were the odds? He doubted lex had seen him yet so he went to leave but then he paused. There was something very wrong with the way the younger man was sitting and he felt torn. Lex had helped him out, just by giving him a place to stay and asking no questions several times. He slipped into the crowd and picked a spot where he could keep an eye on Lex hopefully without being seen. It took a while for him to work out what was bothering him, Lex was protecting his left side oddly with the way he was sitting, was he hurt. And then he turned and Alex's eyes widened as he got a look at his face. Covering his left eye was a black eye patch, at least it explained why he was being so cautious, he now had a large blind side. Sighing he stood up and began making his way towards the bar, so much for his decision to never see Lex again.

"Lex?" He made sure to approach from his right side but he still jumped slightly. A single brown eye met his green ones and he felt his heart tighten at the dead look. What had happened to him since Baltimore?

"Hey Alex." Lex's voice sounded so weary. Alex slid onto the stool next to him and ordered a drink. They sat in silence, as they drank, neither needing to talk. Lex watched the way Lex didn't even bother watching the crowd like he used to and made up his mind.

"Come on." He said softly and Lex looked at him.  
"Consider this my returning a favour." He held out his hand and Lex stared at it for a few minutes before taking it and letting himself be led outside.  
"You have a place to stay yet?" Lex shook his head and Alex hailed a taxi, giving the driver directions. He stared in surprise as Lex fell asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. Just what had he been through to relax like this? He'd never let his guard down this far before when they'd run into each other. Despite himself Alex found himself really worried for the younger man. He didn't know what he did exactly but he knew it was dangerous and his behaviour tonight could end up getting him killed. When the taxi stopped he managed to wake Lex enough to get him up to his room and into bed. Unfortunately there was no couch or second bed so he hoped Lex didn't mind sharing.

------------------

Xander lay completely still. He could hear the gentle breathing of someone very close and he didn't recognise where he was. He cracked open his eye and then relaxed as he saw Alex sprawled half on him, a small smile tugging at his lips at the sight. He hadn't thought he'd see Alex again since it had been a while since they'd last seen each other and he figured the older man would be wary of him after that time. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as he slowly began to run his fingers through silky dark hair. To his surprise Alex didn't wake but actually moved closer and snuggled into him. He smiled softly and kept up the motion. It was nice to just relax like this although he was sure his Dad was worried about him being gone all night.

Alex blinked blearily and then stiffened as he felt a gentle hand in his hair and the warmth of another body beneath him. He looked over and saw Lex smiling softly at him. The other man looked a lot better this morning. He smiled back slightly and decided not to move is Lex wasn't complaining.

"Thanks." Lex whispered and Alex nodded. He stretched slightly and then lay still content to stay in bed all day while he had the chance. He had decided that until Lex did something to prove him wrong he would believe that he meant him no harm. He sighed as Lex's hand moved slightly and started massaging his neck lightly, relieving tension that he hadn't even been aware of.  
"What are we doing?" Lex asked, still whispering. Alex moved slightly so he could see Lex's face better.

"Whatever feels good." He watched Lex think about it for a few seconds before he smiled and nodded. He held still as Lex moved his head closer and then tentative lips met his. He returned the light pressure, letting Lex lead for now. They had just started to deepen the kiss when the both jumped at the sound of a cell phone going off. Lex fumbled around a bit before answering it.

"Giles? What's going on?" Alex lay still as Lex sat up.  
"Are you sure?" Lex's voice held concern.  
"I'll be on the next flight." Alex watched as Lex hung up and looked at him guiltily.

"You have to go."

"Yeah. There's some trouble with a friend so I have to get to London. I'm sorry." Lex darted in and kissed him again before handing him a card.  
"My number and email. Call me?" Alex nodded and watched as Lex shoved his shoes on and headed for the door only to pause before opening it to look back at the bed and smile a blinding smile.  
"Thank you, for everything. Please call."

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Sorry about the long wait._

**Chapter 7**

Mulder sighed tiredly as he collapsed on his couch. Life lately had been really bad, even for him. He hadn't heard from Xander in months, not since he'd called from the airport stating he had to go to London because a friend was in trouble. Add to that his wonderful stay in a Russian gulag with Krycek and his life was utterly miserable. Groaning he reached out and hit the play button as he finally noticed the blinking light.

"Hey Mulder, sorry about the rushed exit and no contact. Things have been pretty hectic lately. Thought I'd let you know I'll be back in a few days, I'll stop by. Hope you're home." He smiled as Xander's message ended; it was two days old so he could show up any day. He had missed his son a great deal and the thought of never seeing him again had helped him through his time incarcerated. Hopefully Xander would be around for more than a few hours this time.

-------------------------

Xander trudged through the terminal, just glad to be back on the ground and not in the air. He truly and utterly hated flying. And to think he'd be doing so again in two weeks but for an entirely different reason. He'd insisted on two weeks holiday before accepting the posting to Africa, two weeks to see his Dad and hopefully run into Alex again. He really wanted to see the man who shared his name again, if only to see if what they had started a few months ago had a chance of going anywhere. But what were the chances of that with him about to ship out to Africa for the foreseeable future? Maybe Alex would agree to go with him? Yeah, in his dreams maybe.

Xander grabbed his bags and hailed a cab, giving directions to the Council paid hotel. He was ever so glad that they had finally untangled the old Councils' funds; it meant he'd been able to save a nice chunk of his insurance payout. He paid the driver and checked into the hotel, dumping his stuff and then grabbing a shower. He got dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a shirt Anya had bought him for his birthday and then headed for his father's place, hoping the older man was home.

----------------------------

Mulder got up as someone knocked on his door, opening it carefully although the bad guys didn't usually knock.

"Surprise." Mulder broke out into a grin at the sight of his son standing in front of him. He stood back, allowing Xander to step into the apartment.

"Good to see you Xander. Did everything go okay in London?" He asked as they made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah, problem solved and hey, I got a new job." Xander grinned but Mulder could detect some nervousness.

"That's great! Where and doing what?"

"Well, remember my telling you about Giles?" Xander asked and Mulder nodded. Xander took a deep breath and launched into the cover story they'd come up with when he'd told Giles he needed something to tell an incredibly smart FBI agent. He waited nervously after he'd finished, praying that his Father would accept the story.

"So how long will you be in Africa?" Mulder asked sadly.

"No clue, at least a year or two." Xander shrugged slightly and Mulder nodded. He hated the idea of his son being so far away for so long but really it could be a good thing, for his safety at least. Mulder had the feeling things were going to start getting more dangerous and in the wilds of Africa Xander would be harder to find if anyone discovered their secret.  
"But I could come back sometimes for holidays or something." The two exchanged small smiles, knowing it probably wouldn't happen.

"How long till you leave?"

"Two weeks. I insisted on having the time to come back to the States, see you and Scully, get my fill of civilisation."

-------------------------------

Alex stared at the worn card on the small table. Part of him was screaming for him to call the number on it and another was telling him not to, that Lex would turn him away or only help him out of pity. And pity was the last thing he wanted, he'd gotten enough of it in the hospital and now he got his fill whenever he left the small apartment he was currently staying in. Besides, they were in different countries, what would be the point in calling? He rubbed at what remained of his arm, trying to relieve the pain but it didn't work. Alex stared out the window, he hated Russian winters. Slowly his hand reached for his phone and he started dialling.

------------------------

Xander glanced down at his phone as it began to ring, he didn't recognise the number. His Dad had gone to work for the day so he was wandering the city and taking in the sights.

"Hello?"

"Lex?" He stopped in shock, was it? Only one person who had his number called him that.

"Alex? What is it?" He asked, worried by the other mans tone.

"I...I shouldn't have called. Sorry."

"No! Alex don't hang up, please." Xander held his breath, giving a relieved sigh when Alex apparently did as he asked.  
"What's happened Alex?" Xander asked, keeping his voice as soothing as possible.

"Nothing you can do anything about. I'm sorry for disturbing you, guess I wanted a familiar voice." Alex said softly and Xander frowned, something was very wrong with the older man.

"Alex where are you? I'll come see you." Xander stated and Alex laughed.

"Russia's a bit far Lex."

"I'm in London, not that far. I can be on the next plane." His offer was met with shocked silence.  
"You still with me?"

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because while I'm not sure what you'd call as, friends acquaintances, whatever, I don't abandon people. You obviously need help; therefore I am on my way. So where exactly in Russia are you, it is a bit too big to randomly search for you in." Xander memorised the address and smiled slightly.  
"Got it. Stay there and I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Try to get some sleep, you sound like you need it." Xander hung up and headed back to his Dad's place before dialling a familiar number.  
"Hey Wills, bestest bud." He chirped when Willow picked up.

"Xander! How's DC? Did Mulder swallow your cover? Are you okay?" Xander laughed as Willow fired questions at him.

"Fine, yes and yes. I could use your help though."

"Ask."

"I need to get to Russia in the amount of time it would take to fly there from London."

--------------------------

Xander put the note somewhere where he was sure his Dad would see it. Hopefully he hadn't lied and he would be back by the end of the week, hopefully. To show he meant it he left half of his things behind, the rest packed in the backpack he had swung over one shoulder. He checked his watch and then adjusted his stance so that he was as balanced as he could be, he really didn't want to embarrass himself by falling when he arrived. He felt the tingling rush of Willow's magic and then he had an armful of red haired wicca.

"I only left two days ago Wills!" He laughed, returning the hug.

"But that's a whole two days! So, why do you need to go to Russia?" She asked and Xander sighed.

"A friend's in some sort of trouble."

"A friend?"

"Met him on my road trip, we've kept in contact. Something bad has happened Willow, I have to help him." Willow stared at him and then smiled.

"Okay, so you need a medkit, weapons, papers, clothes, what else?"

"A way out of the country without anyone realising I didn't exactly go through customs on the way in?"

"Easy enough, small glamour on your passport. You have your diplomatic papers if you need them. Hmm…"

"What?"

"Do you need to get your friend out of the country?" Xander cocked his head, thinking about it.

"It's possible."

"I'll get some papers for him then. What's his name?"

"How about I fill that in later?" Willow frowned.

"Xander."

"I don't know his last name and he knows me as Lex."

"Xander!"

"Willow, trust me." She sighed but nodded.

-----------------------

Alex looked towards the door as someone knocked. He gripped his gun but didn't aim it, yet.

"Alex? It's me Lex. You there?" He relaxed a little as he heard the familiar voice and then stood. He opened the door to reveal Lex's familiar form. Alex swallowed hard, sure Lex had said he was coming but he hadn't truly believed he would.  
"Hey." Lex gave him a smile and Alex stepped back, letting him in. He went to turn and overbalanced; only remaining on his feet because Lex grabbed his arms.  
"Easy, lets get you into a chair." He let Lex guide him to the chair he had been sitting in before and then the younger man disappeared into the kitchen, only to re-emerge a few minutes later with two cups of tea.  
"Drink up, you look like you could use the warmth. This country is freezing!" Lex gave an exaggerated shiver and Alex gave a wan smile. But he did drink the tea, some weird herbal mix and to his surprise he did feel warmer and more alert than he had been lately.

"Thanks, for more than the tea."

"No problem." They sat and quietly drank the tea, Lex getting up to refill Alex's mug at one point. Alex shifted nervously; surely Lex had felt the prosthetic when he had steadied him so why wasn't he saying anything? Seeing him move Lex smiled gently.  
"Take your time Alex, I'm not going anywhere." Alex took a deep breath and slowly began telling Lex what had happened, well as much as he could. When he was finished Lex got out of his chair and then knelt beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Alex began to shake as everything finally truly sunk in. Without a word Lex pulled him up and herded him into the bedroom, settling him into bed and turning the light off.

"Stay." Alex whispered.

"As long as you need." Lex replied, climbing in beside him and wrapping his arms around Alex.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Sorry for the long wait but inspiration for my Buffy fics has been sparse._

**Chapter 8**

Xander gently soothed his companion as Alex began to thrash in the bed; this was the third nightmare already. He didn't know what had happened to Alex since the last time they had seen each other but whatever it was had been very bad. He'd removed the prosthesis once Alex had fallen into a deep enough sleep, the wound may be all but healed but it had not been surgically done. He knew battle wounds, someone had hacked Alex's arm off with a blade of some sort, not a sword but something smaller. He didn't know any of the local communities in Russia, he'd have to get Alex back to the States or at least England to get the arm looked at properly. Maybe he would be able to convince Alex to go to Africa with him.

---------------------

Alex lay still as he realised someone else was in the bed with him. He was nearly naked, unarmed and missing his prosthesis which left him at a severe disadvantage, especially since there was an arm wrapped around his waist. His eyes widened slightly as the person holding him snuggled closer, nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Morning Alex, how are you feeling?" A soft voice asked and he relaxed as memories of the previous night flooded back.

"Lex? You stayed?" Alex asked, surprised the younger male was actually still there.

"Of course I did, I told you I would." Lex told him, slowly unwinding from the embrace. Alex rolled over to see Lex as the younger man got up and pulled his clothes back on.  
"I'll go start on breakfast, you stay there and rest." Alex watched him leave the room and then listened to him moving around the tiny kitchen. He strained to listen as a phone rang and Lex answered.  
"Hey Wills. I got here okay. No everything's fine. Not sure. Yes I know I'm due in Africa next week. No I'm not leaving him. I'll talk to Giles later if I need to. He can send someone else or postpone for a while. He needs me Wills, I'm not leaving him. You know I won't. Yeah, love you too bestest bud. See you later." With that the conversation was over and the sound of cooking restarted.

-----------------

Alex relaxed, smiling slightly as Lex fussed over him. He'd never really been fussed over before and it was nice. He tensed as Lex moved to examine what was left of his arm but his hands were gentle and his eye held no pity.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked softly and Alex shook his head so Lex let it go to his relief.

"Worried friend?" Alex asked and Lex grinned.

"Best friend since kindergarten. She tends to worry a lot."

"Since you're meant to be in Africa next week?"

"Eavesdropper." But he was smiling as he said it.

"How long will you be there for?" he asked, having the feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Two years, maybe longer." Lex told him.

"It's pretty hot from what I hear."

"Compared to this anything is hot Alex. How people can stand to live in such cold climates I'll never know. I…you could come with me you know? A familiar face would be nice and you could probably do with some time away." Lex offered nervously. Alex stared at him in surprise.

"You would want me to go with you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why not?" Lex shrugged.

"I…"

"Just think about it, you don't have to answer yet, still have a week. Your arm wasn't surgically amputated, have you had it looked at?"

"The local hospital, they gave me that." He indicated the prosthetic.

"So no specialist?" Alex shook his head.  
"Then at least come back to the states with me for that."

"What?" He stared at Lex in confusion.

"You should have your arm fully examined Alex or it could cause you problems later."

"I'm kind of out of work at the moment Lex, specialists are expensive. Plus…"

"Plus?" Alex refused to make eye contact.  
"Alex I'm not going to judge."

"I'm a wanted man in America, going back is risky."

"How about England then?"

"Why are you doing this?" His natural suspicion reared its head.

"Why not? You're my friend Alex. Friends help each other." Alex stared at him and then stood to go shower.

-----------------------------

Xander sighed and stretched, smiling as he watched Alex sleep. In the last two days he had improved incredibly even though he knew he was hiding his pain most of the time. He grabbed his book, going back to reading all about Africa and its many cultures; after all he had a lot to learn in a very short time.

_TBC…  
__Short but at least it's an update. I have seriously lost the inspiration for these Buffy crossovers. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Don't own them_

**Chapter 9**

Alex watched Lex as he moved around the kitchen making their dinner. The younger man had been there for two days and had already helped him so much. He felt a lot healthier than he had since getting out of the hospital and Lex was even helping him learn to use his prosthesis. Even though they hadn't talked about it again he knew the offer to go to Africa was still on the table and he was so tempted to accept and leave the war behind. But then who would keep Mulder alive? Even though the other man hated him he had to keep him alive and safe for the sake of mankind. Then again Mulder could have died out in the wilderness for all he knew. He hadn't been in contact with anyone since waking in the hospital which would get him in a lot of trouble but he needed time to deal with his injury.

Alex accepted the plate as Lex handed it over and the two ate together quietly. Alex still found it amazing how easy he felt around Lex no matter what they were doing. And his nightmares had all but disappeared since they had started sharing a bed. Could he honestly give that up? There was just something about Lex that made him feel safe and wanted, not for any skills or knowledge but for just being himself. But would Lex stay if he ever learnt the full truth of Alex's past and what he did? But it wasn't like Lex was an innocent himself, he was a fighter, it was in the way he moved and the shadows in his eye.

Alex started as soft lips touched his and blinked at Lex who grinned at him.

"Your dinner's getting cold." The younger man told him. Alex smiled and went back to eating though his mind was now on the feel of Lex's lips against his own. He swallowed and watched Lex as covertly as he could. What did he see in him to do something like that?  
"Stop thinking about it and eat. You need to regain the weight you've lost before you get sick."

"I'm not that thin." He shot back but went back to eating.

"You're a lot thinner than you were last time I saw you. So soon out of hospital you really can't afford to get sick or risk an infection." Alex nodded; he could tell Lex was really worried about him. When they were done Lex collected the plates and quickly washed them up before they moved away from the table to go through the normal evening routine of exercises designed to help Alex learn to fully use his new arm. Though for once his mind wasn't on what they were doing but on the brief kiss Lex had given him. He knew that if Lex hadn't been called to London that morning things had been moving in a rather interesting direction and since he had arrived Lex had been affectionate and supportive but was that all there was to it? Or did Lex feel something deeper for him.

Xander could see Alex wasn't focusing on his exercises and he had a pretty good idea what he was thinking about since it had been on his mind a bit. If only Giles hadn't called that morning and interrupted them. He'd been moving really slowly since coming to Russia, he didn't want to spook Alex and he knew that going through such a traumatic experience was having a large affect on him, losing his eye had affected him in a similar way after all. Alex had needed someone to lean on and let take control for a bit and so that was what he had done. But Alex was starting to get his feet back under him now so he was free to show a bit more intuitive in wooing him. As they finished the last set he leant forward and gently kissed Alex again, smiling as the older man responded after a few seconds. He moved closer and wrapped one arm around Alex's waist loosely, not wanting him to feel trapped in any way. He pulled back slightly and smiled at the dazed look on Alex's face.

"Alright?" he asked and Alex nodded.  
"Good." They kissed again.

---------------------------------

Alex followed Lex through the airport, sticking close as the younger man confidently strode towards the ticketing counter. He didn't know how but when he'd mentioned he had no passport to leave the country with Lex had produced one from his bag that he had someone filled with the information Alex had given him plus a picture. He only hoped the forgery was good enough to get them through security and out of the country. He stayed by Lex's side as they reached the desk and his friend produced two British Airlines tickets whiling smiling at the woman behind the counter. He could only watch in awe as Lex confidently flirted with her and their passports were barely glanced at. He remembered seeing this before, when he had first seen Lex up on side. Lex took their papers back and they headed for the security checkpoint, medical papers easing the way through for Alex and his prosthesis since it had some metal. They made their way to their departure gate and sank down into the chairs there.

"You okay?" Lex asked softly and he nodded. Part of him was still having trouble believing he was actually following Lex back to England but he knew that he did need to see a specialist about his arm, maybe even get a better prosthesis. He was jarred out of his thoughts as Lex's hand brushed against his and a warm smile was flashed his way. For once he was going to believe things would be okay.

--------------------------------------

Alex fought the urge to bolt as the man behind the customs desk stared at his passport. There was no way Lex could flirt him into not paying attention and he had no contacts in London who could or would help him out if he was arrested for using a forged passport. He heard Lex's annoyed huff of breath before the younger man pulled out some papers and handed them over. The customs official's eyes widened and he hurriedly handed everything back, waving them on. Lex gripped his arm lightly and steered them through the crowds to the baggage claim.

"How?" Alex whispered. Alex gave his arm a comforting squeeze before letting go.

"Later. Come on there should be a cab waiting for us." Alex followed in confusion. Who was Lex that he could get through like that? Some of his initial wariness towards the younger man returned in an instant. Lex obviously had the money to travel and leave quickly so just what did he do for work? Alex doubted he had kept stripping even though there was good money in the work if you were any good and Lex had been good. He hesitated at the cab and Lex stared at him calmly before holding a hand.  
"You've trusted me this far, what does a bit farther hurt." Alex stared at his hand for a few seconds and then took it.

------------------------------

Alex wandered around the small apartment while Lex made dinner. Part of him wondered if he should worry about the authorities showing up to arrest him or if Lex was going to poison him but he hardly needed to bring him to London to do that. He desperately wanted to trust the younger man, to trust someone finally but there were so many questions. He mentally went over what he knew about Lex and it wasn't a lot. Lex was in his early twenties, knew how to strip and fight, had access to enough money to travel overseas fairly regularly, by his accent was from the west cost of America, knew first aid and how to cook, could speak at least two languages and obviously had some government connections. Those pieces just didn't want to fit together in any meaningful way.

"Guess it's time we talked huh?" Lex asked from the doorway.

_TBC...  
__Please check the poll on my profile._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Don't own them  
__I know it's been ages, please don't bite?_

**Chapter 10**

"Guess it's time we talked huh?" Lex asked from the doorway. Alex faced him warily and couldn't help but notice the sadness that flitted across Lex's face.  
"You can sit you know?" Following his own advice Lex threw himself down on the couch.

Xander couldn't help but feel sad at the wary look on Alex's face though he couldn't really blame the man. He hadn't wanted to flash his Council papers at the airport but the inspector just hadn't wanted to move along.

"My name is Alexander Lavelle Harris and I was born in Sunnydale, California in 1981. Lex was the name I used while stripping, I usually go by Xander. You can use either. Know anything about the town?" He asked and Alex frowned in thought.

"Wasn't there something about a sinkhole? And a gas explosion at a high school graduation?"

"That was my graduation and it wasn't a gas leak. Sunnydale...maybe I should start further back?" Xander thought it over and Alex let him, not sure where it was going and knowing that the name Alexander Harris was familiar for some reason.  
"Okay want the whole spiel or just what it has to do with me?"

"All of it." Alex answered immediately and Xander nodded.

"Okay...you know this whole thing sounds way better with a British accent but that's Giles' thing. Basically the world is a lot older than you think and it didn't start out a paradise. Unless you were a demon. They ruled for who knows how long till a bunch of powerful men got together to figure out how to fight them. Personally I think their solution sucks. They took a young girl and gave her the strength and speed to fight demons head to head. She became known as the Vampire Slayer over time. When one Slayer dies the next is called. Leading mankind they managed to force the demons out but one bit a human and mixed their blood, creating vampires. And not the romanticised ones in books. When a person is turned they die and a demon takes the place of their soul leaving behind a bloodthirsty killer. Sunnydale was built on a Hellmouth, basically a dimensional weak spot that leads to a lot of really bad dimensions. Evil thrives on these sorts of spots and there are several around the world, the current active one is in Cleveland." Xander paused for breath and to see how Alex was taking it.

"Demons are real?"

"Yep. And a lot of them like to try and end the world."

"Are you some sort of demon hunter then?"

"I'm one of the New Watcher's Council's top hunters outside the Slayers. Sunnydale always had a really high death rate but I never knew why until tenth grade when I literally fell for the new girl. She turned out to be the current Slayer. After...we lost someone close and after that I couldn't turn my back on what was going on. After that I spent more time trying to keep the world spinning than caring about school work. Didn't do much for my grades. The Watcher's Council at the time really didn't like us. It's meant to be the Slayer and her Watcher till death and then I jumped in a dragged a few others with me. They even put price on my head for a while till they learned better. After a while we found out the Mayor was the major evil in town and was planning to become a higher demon. Last time it happened it took a volcano to kill the demon. Since we didn't have one of those we improvised." Xander shrugged and Alex's jaw dropped.

"The gas leak?"

"Was a lot of homemade explosives piled high in the library. Slayer made the Mayor chase her and her Watcher hit the switch once she was out. Every teenagers dream and we got to live it. We also lost a lot of people but if we hadn't fought it would have been the world."

"Who made the explosives?"

"I did. And I led the battle to try and keep the Mayor's reinforcements from eating the guests. Got possessed by a PFC one Halloween and enough of the knowledge stuck to be rather helpful. Did you know I have a sealed Federal file saying I bite? Some of our more public actions got noticed by someone in the Pentagon and they came up with a really dumb idea. Let's torture and dissect demons to see what makes them tick and then use behaviour modification chips to make them fight instead of our soldiers. It was very nice of the US Army to try and cause their very own apocalypse, they don't like us much after we had to kick their asses and then save them from their own stupidity. It's why I don't like going to D.C., the watch me while I'm there and I make them nervous. Don't know why, what am I going to do, blow up the White House?"

D.C.? Alex froze as he realised why Lex's name was familiar. So much for him not being important.

"You know Mulder." Alex stated and Xander frowned.

"Yeah, how do you....Oh shit. Please say you didn't used to work for the FBI?" He begged and Alex shrugged.

"Mulder told you?"

"More like ranted on the phone that it was your fault Scully was missing and he blames you for a few other things too." Xander told him, still swearing mentally. Great, he was in love with the man his Dad considered his worst enemy. Could his life get any more complicated?

"I didn't have a choice with Scully, it was that or they killed her and Mulder. And I made sure she would be as safe as possible." Alex didn't know why he wanted Lex to believe him but he did. He couldn't stand to have the younger man turn on him now.

Xander stared hard at Alex for a bit and then nodded in acceptance. He could see the regret and truth in Alex's eyes.

"Guess we got a bit sidetracked and you can spill if you want later. You want the rest of the story?" Alex nodded, unable to believe Lex was letting him off so easily.  
"Okay where was I...Well before the military came to town we met on my rather interesting road trip. Thanks for the money, got me out of town a lot quicker and let me finish my trip. I did some solo hunting that summer too. Didn't do the college thing, couldn't afford it and I would not let Mulder pay even though he offered. Military tried to end the world. Then we had a Hell God come to town and yes that is what it sounds like. We stopped her in the end but the cost was high, to save the world the Slayer died. But when one of your friends is an incredibly powerful witch death isn't always as permanent as it's meant to be. We brought her back because we were losing badly. The town was being overrun and we couldn't hold it. But that disrupted the natural order and let the First Evil out to play. First order of business was bombing the old Council out of existence and killing every watcher and potential Slayer to be found. Word got out to send the survivors our way as a last stand sort of thing. Eventually we found out how to win but it took seven Slayers and we only had two. So our mega powerful witch activated all the potentials on the planet. There are now hundreds of Slayers worldwide."

"So the sinkhole?"

"Was the Hellmouth being permanently sealed. We barely got out and we lost a few of the girls in the fight. I lost my fight in a skirmish a few days earlier and still went in for the main battle. Not the best circumstances to learn how to compensate for a missing eye. After that we realised we had to take responsibility for what we'd done by activating the girls. We untangled the old Council's affairs and started over again. The Watcher's Council was older than most governments and had a lot of ties to many countries. We pretty much have diplomatic immunity everywhere. Which is how I got us through customs so easily. Watchers tend to make the authorities nervous because if we're around it usually means there's trouble."

"This is..." Alex trailed off and Xander smiled.

"A lot to swallow? It's all true though. If you want I can show you a vampire tonight?"

"I think for now I'll take your word for it. I just need to think." Alex told him and Xander nodded.

"Take all the time you need. I got you an appointment tomorrow afternoon with a specialist that's used to working with the Council so he doesn't ask awkward questions. As far as he'll know you're a Watcher injured on assignment."

"Won't your boss mind?" Xander shrugged.

"Giles is head but I'm still on the Council so unless I start spending millions on your care no one will ask."

"Oh."

* * *

"You know it would help if you told your employees to be more careful Mister Harris." Xander grinned at the Doctor who was examining Alex.

"Wish we could Doc. So what's the prognosis?"

"Surgery, to fix the internal mess and clean up the outside as well. Then we'll see about fitting a new prosthetic." Alex shot Xander a panicked look but he just smiled.

"Whatever's need, Council will foot the bill."

"With the health plan you give I might be tempted to sign up."

"You know Giles would agree in a second if you're serious." Xander answered.

"Maybe one day. Right, I'll schedule the surgery for...Friday?" Xander nodded.  
"Very well, I'll see you then."

"Xander..." Alex stared at him.

"What? Told you I'd get you help for your arm and I meant it."

"But...Mulder...."

"Doesn't make my opinions for me. He's a great guy but he sees black and white while I've been seeing grey for most of my life. I know you Alex and that's enough."

* * *

Alex tensed as the needle was lowered but then he felt a comforting squeeze to his hand and looked over at Xander who was gloved and gowned. Xander had insisted on being present for 'security reasons' and the Doctor hadn't protested other than to insist he sterilise any weapons he may need to carry.

Alex nodded and forced himself to relax as he felt the prick of the needle. It didn't take long for things to start going black.

"It's okay Alex, I'll protect you." Was the last thing he heard.

_TBC..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Very sorry for the really long wait!_

**Chapter 11**

Alex tried to open his eyes, fighting the anaesthetic but then he heard the gentle whispers. "Rest Alex, you're safe. The surgery went well." Lex, Xander, was with him so he did as he said and let the remaining drugs pull him back under.

Xander sat back as Alex slipped into a deeper sleep again even as a nurse entered to check his IV. She smiled at him and nodded, everything was fine, before leaving him alone with his sleeping…..what was Alex to him? Friend? Definitely. Lover? Well that was what Xander like to think but he wasn't positive how the older man felt about him. Xander took Alex's hand in his and squeezed gently, being careful not to dislodge the IV. He hated hospitals, even this small one on the outskirts of London that was owned by the Council. Alex had been moved to it once his surgery was complete as it was far more secure. Xander wasn't taking any risks that someone would find Alex while he was vulnerable.

* * *

Alex finally managed to force his eyes open to find himself looking up at a white ceiling. His arm, what was left of it was throbbing in agony and he could feel the IV in his remaining hand. He lifted his head groggily to find he was in a private room, nicely decorated but obviously not a normal hospital room. The door opened and he tensed but then relaxed as he saw Lex walk in and grin when he saw Alex was awake. "Welcome back." Xander picked up a cup of ice chips and Alex greedily sucked on them.

"How long?"

"You've been in and out for three days thanks to all the painkillers they have you on. It's safe here, this place in Council owned and run, well hidden and defended. Had you moved here once the surgeon okayed it." Alex blinked at the rushed explanation but then nodded tiredly. "How's the pain?"

"Bareable." Alex answered and Xander glared. "I don't want more drugs, I hate feeling so vulnerable." Xander sighed but nodded, settling into the chair beside the bed to keep him company.

* * *

"Hi Mulder. How's the US?"

"Fine Xander. Where are you anyway?"

"England again. Got a friend in the hospital post-surgery so I'll be here awhile."

Hope you're friend will be okay." Mulder told him and Xander grimaced, knowing he would feel differently if he knew who the friend was.

"Thanks."

* * *

Xander watched as Alex went through physiotherapy, glad it wasn't him having to do that. It looked….painful but if it would help him heal and use his new arm then it was worth it. Alex caught him watching and managed a smile so Xander walked over to play cheering squad.

_TBC….._

_Sorry it's so short._


End file.
